1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to marinas, docks, floats and similar buoyant structures and methods for making those structures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Marine docks, floats and similar buoyant structures have been fabricated in the past from a variety of conventional materials and utilizing conventional methods.
Under certain conditions, it is desirable to utilize modular structures which are prefabricated in a manufacturing facility in order to assemble the marina, dock or other buoyant structure in a low cost and efficient manner. One such technique is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,715,307 to Thompson, which discloses a mat having a layer of a glass-reinforced concrete placed over a buoyant element, and with the buoyant element being sprayed with concrete fiberglass reinforcement. Other prior art of interest includes the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 4,265,193 to Sluys; 4,118,239 to Gagin; 3,936,209 to Krage; 3,664,287 to Duff; 3,659,540 to Toby et al; 3,179,076 to Sheffield; and 2,689,381 to Terriere.